To Love or Not to Love?
by Shineelova
Summary: Summary: Her mom always said to find a man that will do whatever Hermione wants. But what if Hermione doesn't want to settle for average? She longs to feel the spark of love with a man, though it seems her pursuit is endless. What will happen when she meets a certain silver-haired man that won't seem to leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, and I'll try to make it the best it can be! Check out my bio for more info. Read and Review! Flames accepted.

* * *

Summary: Jean Granger always said to find a man that will do whatever Hermione wants. But what if Hermione doesn't want to settle for average? She longs to feel the spark of love with a man, though it seems her pursuit is endless. After her break up with Ron, Hermione sets out on a sabbatical in Paris, France. What will happen when she meets a certain silver-haired that won't seem to leave her alone?

DRAMIONE. Post-Hogwarts and War, Draco OOC.

* * *

Chapter 1

He's kneeling on the floor, with one leg up, staring into her chocolate-brown orbs of eyes.

"Hermy, I love you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Waiting for a response, Ron glances up at Hermione to gauge her reaction. She unseeingly stares at him, and Ron begins to feel nervous. "Well, say something…"

"Ron, I can't." Hermione shakily says. Suddenly, Ron jerks up from his vulnerable position, and his expression turns from love to hate in a matter of milliseconds. "Why not? I mean sure, I knew you were stuck up, but like this? How could you? I thought you loved me!" He screams at her.

"Ron, stop, let me explain-"

"No. I will not let you explain. There is nothing to be said." He begins to stalk out of the room, but Hermione grabs his wrist tight, and begins to explain herself.

"I know we've been together for almost two years, but don't you see it? Our relationship was going nowhere. It was boring. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but it just isn't in a romantic way. I never felt a spark with you, a surge of adrenaline, or a rush of energy… I just don't think we're meant to be. I don't think you feel it either. The whole world thinks we should be together, but I think we both know we shouldn't." With an amused smile on his face, Ron looks down onto her face.

"Silly Hermy, that's a trivial problem. You'll get over it. I don't think we're meant to be together, I know we are." He replies.

"No, Ron, I just can't. I'm sorry. I… I've been planning to take a sabbatical. I can't love you in that way. I hope you find your true love someday. It's… just not me. Bye Ron. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? Hermione! No, you get back here right now-" He calls to her. But it's already too late, she's out the door, and Ron has no idea where or for how long Hermione is going to be gone.

The very next day, Hermione boards a plane to Paris, France.

"Bye, London. I'll miss you. Keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and the other Weasleys for me, will you?" Without a backwards glance, Hermione climbs aboard, and doesn't for one minute regret her decision.

* * *

"Attention, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Paris, France is approximately 20 minutes. Please keep your seatbelt fastened until we come to a full stop. Thank you, and welcome to France." Yawning, Hermione smiles awake as she hears the intercom message. _Here's to a new life. Maybe even new love… _she thinks absentmindedly. Before she knew it, Hermione was out of the airport and into a taxi. Casting a spell that allowed her to speak and understand French, she faced the driver.

"Closest hotel, please." She instructs him.

"Yes, yes, of course. Welcome to Paris, city of Love!" The driver grins at her, and she contentedly smiles back.

A short ten minutes later, she had arrived at a cute hotel that looked like a cottage that read: _Hotel-Cottage: Bed and Breakfast or Long term stay – rooms for lease! _After deciding to lease a room, Hermione settled in to her area and then exited the cottage, intent on finding a nearby coffee shop or café to read. To her right, she sees a cute but old bookstore that curiously reminds her of Ollivander's Wand Shop. Chuckling, she heads inside. Though the outside seemed run down, the inside is magnificent. Books line all the walls, with wonderfully lit alcoves to hide away and read. Tentatively, Hermione walks up to the counter, and sees a "Help Wanted" sign stuck to the cash register. Making a split second decision, Hermione decides to apply.

"Hi. I'd like to apply for a job here? Would that be okay? I'd like to work full time." She says.

Grinning, the old lady at the register responds, "Why sure, dearie. My name's Angela. Just fill out this paper. It's just me and my grandson working here right now, but normally it's just him. Working all by himself does seem to make him lonely and anti-social, I'm afraid. Could you begin working tomorrow, Monday?"

"Why yes, certainly! What's your son's name? I'm sure we will get along swimmingly. I could also help with the finances and things… I am rather good with numbers, you see." Hermione happily replied.

"Drake, his name is Drake. And that would be wonderful. I think he will like to work with a pretty young lady such as you. Go ahead and get to know the shop, and I or Drake will see you tomorrow!"

In Hermione's mind, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione arrives at the bookstore before Angela or her grandson, Drake. She goes in through the back door, and begins to busy herself organizing the books and papers around the shop.

"Uh, hi. Are you the new girl?" Says a deep voice from behind Hermione. So busied in her work, she didn't even notice the man come in. She spins around to face him, and finds herself looking at a tall, lean, good-looking man about her age. But that's not what's striking about him. His eyes are the color of the moon, a vibrant grey-ish color that seem to be pools of molten silver. His hair, an almost silver-white blond, hangs just over the tops of his eyes, loose and shaggy. Snapping out of her reverie, she replies, "Oh, um, yes. My name is Hermione Granger. But please, don't call me Hermy. It gets annoying at times. But 'Mione or whatever is fine."

Something seems to shift in the man's eyes. _Was that a look of recognition?_ Hermione wonders. Suddenly, a smirk forms on the man's lips. She looks at him suspiciously.

"What's the matter, Granger? Don't recognize me? That's ok, I'm pretty sure you'll remember soon… Oh yes, and welcome to The Livres Book Shop." And with that he walks to the back of the bookstore. Hermione just stands there, dumbfounded, at the scene that just unfolded. There is only one thought running through her mind. _Malfoy?!_

* * *

A/N: Well. That was the first chapter. Read and Review! As they say, Reviews make the chapters come faster…

~Pom


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, why no reviews? I appreciate the follows and favorites, though. Thanks. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside J But still, click on that button and review! I haven't started on chapter 3 yet, cuz I'm getting pretty busy with school but I'll definitely update multiple times next week since I have some time off. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

Recap:

"What's the matter, Granger? Don't recognize me? That's ok, I'm pretty sure you'll remember soon… Oh yes, and welcome to The Livres Book Shop." With that he walks to the back of the bookstore.

Hermione just stands there, dumbfounded, at the scene that just unfolded. There is only one thought running through her brain. _Malfoy?!_

* * *

Chapter 2

After her conversation with Malfoy, Hermione plops down on one of the nearby chairs. _Well, he didn't call me a mudblood, or any other names… perhaps Malfoy really has changed? Wait, didn't he disappear off the face of the earth around a year ago? At least, that's what the Daily Prophet said. Sitting here won't solve anything anyway. I hate to beat around the bush. Best to confront him now. _Hermione shakily stands, straightens her clothes, and heads to the back of the shop where she saw Malfoy last. She sees him filing books there, and quietly approaches.

"Uh, hi, Malfoy. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Hermione timidly iquires.

"Hey, you remembered me, eh? Go ahead, Granger. But before you go rattling off, just let me say that I'm not the same immature prat I was back at Hogwarts four years ago. I don't believe in the pureblood crap either, if you were wondering."

"Yes, I actually was. Um, that's good." _This is getting awkward… _"So how'd you end up in France owning a bookshop?"

"Granger, I can see that you're tense. Just calm yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. But anyway, after my parents were sent to Azkaban following the war, I decided I didn't want to be followed around by the press anymore and decided to come live with my grandma here in France. Any more questions, Granger?"

Dumbfounded, Hermione quickly responds, "Well, no. But since we're going to be working together, I think we should go by our first names, Draco."

"Yes, alright, that makes sense. Uh, Hermione."

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook for tormenting me all these years though," Hermione slyly glanced at the good-looking man beside her. "I've finally got my chance to get back at you now."

Smirking, Draco looked back at her. "I don't think you're ever going to get the chance, My."

"Hmm. My. That's original. I think I like it. No one's ever really called me anything other than Hermy before."

"Yes, well, we better get to work. We need to sort all of these books before the new shipment that's coming in tomorrow. You up for it?" Draco informed her.

"You think I'm not, Draco? Let's split them half and half. I'll race you." Hermione challenged.

"Is that a threat? You're on."

Three hours and twelve minutes later, Draco declares, "I'm done! Beat that!"

"Hmm, still the arrogant prat I see. A real winner doesn't need to yell that they're done. I've been done for almost five minutes. Ha!" Hermione begins to walk over to Draco, but suddenly slips on a stray book on the floor. Draco just manages to jump up and catch her at the last minute. Hermione still has her eyes closed, waiting for the shock of hitting the floor. When it doesn't come, she peeks open her left eye, and notices the small amount of space between them for the first time. Draco leans down and says, "I'll beat you next time. Just you wait." Then he rights her, effortlessly. Out of the blue, Hermione thinks, _I bet all those years of quidditch really toned him up. Wait, what are you thinking right now?! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here! Your coworker and former bully! Snap out of it… _But she's already gazing into the depths of his eyes, and leaning closer. He seems transfixed on her too, and takes her waist into his hand. He leans down and—

_Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling! _The door chimes. Hermione and Draco jump apart, and Hermione races to the customer. _Oh my gosh, I almost kissed Draco Malfoy. Oh, what would Ginny say?! Or Harry or Ron for that matter? I've only been in France for two days, and now I'm thinking about kissing Malfoy and his extreme handsomeness and manliness? Oh no, what has become of me?_

"Welcome to Livres Books. Is there anything I can help you find?"

* * *

"Blaise, what am I supposed to do? I'm attracted to freaking Hermione Granger."

"My goodness, Drake. You've been talking my ear off about Granger for hours! Just ask her out for God's sake!" Blaise, glaring at Draco, replies.

"It's not that simple. I mean we just met, and she's too good for me, and beautiful, and God, you should have seen how her hair looks now, its luscious, and it smells of strawberries, and oh my goodness she's turning me into a talkative fool. BLAISE! Help me, don't sleep!"

"Ugh, fine. But here's my final advice to you on this topic. As your best friend since we were toddlers, I think you should try for something with her. I've never seen you this worked up over a girl – even Astoria Greengrass back in sixth year is nothing compared to this. Just go for it. And try not to look like a complete idiot when you do. Now, I am going to sleep. Goodnight, Drake." Sleepily, Blaise trudges down the hallway of his and Draco's shared apartment and leaves Draco to his thoughts on the sofa.

_Ok. What's my game plan for tomorrow? Woo the girl, woo the girl, woo the girl…_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2, finished! Review pretty please? Tell me if this sucks, please. Love you all!

~Pom


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for my lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue supporting me :) But trust me, more reviews = faster updates. Enjoy chapter three!

Colorful Magic: I did that on purpose. It's actually part of the plot... You'll see! Thanks, and keep reading! :)

RobiinVMP: Thanks, you're review really made me smile. I'll try to update often!

Review Review Review! :D

* * *

Recap:

Sleepily, Blaise trudges down the hallway of his and Draco's shared apartment and leaves Draco to his thoughts on the sofa.

_Ok. What's my game plan for tomorrow? Woo the girl, woo the girl, woo the girl…_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco: Can I kiss Hermione _now?_

Me: Patience, Draco. Patience. Please stop behaving like a three year old. Your maturity is astounding!

Draco: *pouts*

* * *

Chapter 3

_I am Draco Malfoy. None can conquer me! Well then, genius, why are you flailing around like a blubbering buffoon when you even think about Hermione? Okay go over the plan, go over the plan, be suave and cool… _Lost in his thoughts, Draco stepped into the bookshop, almost running Hermione over at the same time.

"Oh, hello, Draco. I really must go and um, do some… things. Okay. Uh yeah I'll be going now…" Hermione attempts to run away from Draco, but he catches her arm.

"No, I need to talk to you," Surprising himself, Draco's voice was cool and calm. "I was planning on making this some sort of special ordeal but I'm just going to go for it. Ireallylikeyouandwouldliketo knowifyoulikemeback?"

Shuffling her feet, Hermione looked back at Draco with an amazed look on her face.

"Draco, I will admit I like you too… but I don't know if a relationship would be a good idea. We are going to be working together, and I don't even know how long I'm going to be in France. And I just got out of a relationship with Ronald-"

Cutting her off, Draco responds, "First, don't mention that insolent fool. I'm just asking you to give me a chance. We can be friends first, if that's what you prefer, and we can take it slow, but don't forget that Malfoys always get what they want." With a smile, he pulls Hermione closer to him, his body pressing against hers.

"It's only a matter of time, love." He says to her. Sputtering, Hermione tries half-heartedly to push Draco away from her, to no avail.

"Let me, go you overly-handsome ferret!" _Oh no, I did I just say that out loud?! _Hermione silently prays Draco didn't hear that and looks up at his face. Looking down at her with a smirk, Draco tells her, "I knew you were attracted to me." Winking, he finally lets go of Hermione and walks to the front section of the book store.

"Are you coming, My? Or are you just going to stand there daydreaming about me for the rest of your life?" Seeing the blush that crept onto Hermione's face, Draco stalks off with a satisfied grin.

"Not on your life, Malfoy."

* * *

_Well, that went well, didn't it? I didn't mean to tease her… I'm trying to get her to like me. Maybe I'll ask her to lunch today? Hmm... _

It was now exactly noon, and Hermione was getting hungry. She was about to approach Draco, asking for a lunch break, but he beat her to it. Looking a little nervous, he grabbed her hand.

"So My, since it's lunch time, and stuff, uh do you want to go eat something with me? There's a really nice café right near here." At first, Hermione looked startled, but soon a slow smile worked its way onto her face. _Did he just ask me out?! Oh my goodness… Should I play hard to get? Haha, this can be payback for all those years at Hogwarts. _

"Actually, I brought my own lunch with me today. I'll watch the shop, you can go ahead and go to the café." Brushing past him, Hermione went to retrieve her purse. _I just hope he doesn't give up on me, Lord knows I hate asking guys out._

"My, wait, I'll just keep you company then. I guess."

Stunned at his insistency, Hermione replied, "Um, thanks Draco. I'll let you share some of my strawberries." Inwardly, Draco moaned. Just imagining Hermione eating strawberries made him aroused.

Distractedly, Draco agreed, "Uh sure yeah that'd be great."

After the pair had talked a bit just about random things, Draco brought up the topic of Hermione's parents.

"Since you know about my parents, you should tell me about yours." Suddenly, Hermione's carefree smile became sullen.

"I don't know where they are, Draco. I haven't seen them since the beginning of our seventh year."

"What? How do you not know where they are?"

"When I went to fight Voldemort with Harry and Ron, I couldn't risk my parents safety, so I wiped all their memories of me and made them new names, Monica and Wendell Wilkins, and sent them to Australia. But when I went there to retrieve them after the war, I couldn't find them. I don't know where they are and they have no idea who I am." By this point, Hermione's voice had started wavering and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Draco pulled her closer to himself, and Hermione immediately stiffened, not used to the warm, friendly Draco she was now confiding in. But before she knew it, she was melting into his embrace, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Shh, My, it's ok. I'm sure you'll find them. Go on, let it all out…" They sat like that for a while, until Hermione's tears were all spent. In that moment, Draco vowed to help Hermione find her parents.

Voice thick, Hermione managed to ask Draco, "Am I a bad employee?"

"No, no, no, you're a fantastic employee, just a little distressed. How about I let you go home early today? I'll finish packing up here."

Smiling, Hermione replied, "When did you get so compassionate, Draco? I like this side of you." Standing up, Hermione made to leave, but turned around and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek. She then blushed, scurried to pick up her things, and exited the shop.

After she left, Draco blushed deeply. Jumping up, he high-fived the wall hard.

"WOOP! I did it, I did it, I did it!" After calming down, Draco was back to daydreaming about the not-so-bushy-haired girl he had begun to fall for. _Hmm, too bad I never got to see her eat those strawberries…_

* * *

That night, Hermione called Ginny, divesting all her emotions to her and asking for advice.

"Ginny, I've met a man here in France." She said calmly.

"Herms, no way! Who is he? Is he hot?"

"Yes, he's hot Ginny. Goodness. I, uh, really like him, and he says he likes me too. Do you think it's hypocritical of me to go out with him even though I just broke up with Ron?"

"Look, Herm, I understand what you're feeling. Ron can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Yes, I know. If this guy you speak of makes you happy, you should go for it! I haven't seen you really truly smile in a long time. Oh yes, and who is this mystery man? You better tell me."

"He does make me happy, Gin. Really happy. I'll tell you who he is in time, if I do decide to go into a serious relationship with him."

"No Hermione tell me! I can keep a secret. You know I'll support you if you really are happy." Hermione could hear the smile in Ginny's voice, but still refused.

"In time, in time. Enough about me, Gin! How's Harry? And your pregnancy? I can't believe I'm going to be missing your pregnancy."

"I'm fine, honestly. Harry keeps doting on me, and won't even let me get cereal for myself. He's so protective!"

"You know he loves you and wants you to be happy. After all, you are the newly named Mrs. Potter! Ah yes, well I better get going. Stay healthy, Ginny! Love from France."

"You too, Hermione, and keep me posted on this secret love affair of yours!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but nonetheless laughed when she responded.

"Okay, girl. I will. Bye!"

Hermione's mind began to drift off, but before falling asleep, she remembered one thing. _I think I'm going to give Draco a chance. He seems to have really changed…_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now go and click the review button, lovlies! This chapter's a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoyed it!

~Pom


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait, loyal readers. :/ I don't really have an excuse, just that I was feeling extremely unmotivated. It's good to be back though! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Recap: Hermione's mind began to drift off, but before falling asleep, she remembered one thing. I think I'm going to give Draco a chance. He seems to have really changed...

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, Draco took extra care to have his appearance looking as perfect as possible. Standing in front of the mirror and examining his skin's blemishes, he didn't notice Blaise approach behind him.  
"Drake, are you a bloody girl?" he remarked. Draco, surprised, quickly righted himself and dusted off his shirt and collar. Glaring at his so-called best friend, he icily said, "I'll be heading off to the store now." He then proceeded to swagger out the door, leaving a mirth-filled Blaise laughing behind him.

* * *

Hermione watched Draco approach the store from inside, and couldn't help but think he looked dashing in his baby blue collared shirt and black slacks. She could see the imprint of some nicely-toned muscles and began to blush furiously just as he waltzed into the store.

"My, are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Blushing even more madly now, Hermione looked away from his alluring face and muttered, "No, it's just you." under her breath.  
"What was that? Do I sense someone swooning, My? We'll just have to expand upon that later, then." With that, he stalked off with a huge grin on his face and a heart beating quite a bit more rapidly.  
_So he thinks he's the one in control? I'll get him back. Today._ Soon a plan formulated in Hermione's mind.  
_It starts with little touches_, she thought. During her shift, she made sure to touch him at every possible opportunity, even being obvious at times. When trying to reach a book she could easily levitate and lower, she instead stood on her tiptoes and struggled, not surprised when he approached behind her and reached for the book for her, his six foot frame dominantly towering over her 5'5" height. Turning around, Hermione knew she was in the perfect position to put her plan of seducing into action. Shifting herself so she was pressed up against his lean body, she looked up into his grey-blue eyes.  
"Thanks, Draco," she said huskily. _It's working_! She thought happily as she saw him gulp and look down at her lips. "But on another note, I think we both know it's time to stop dancing around each other... And dance with each other..." She knew it was cheesy, but it had a good effect on her partner. He leaned down and looked at her with lidded eyes. Just as she thought he was going to finally place his lips on hers, she salvaged all the willpower she had left, turned, and pranced away, laughing all the while. But Draco was not deterred: he snatched her wrist, wrenching her back to him and smashed his lips to hers with all the pent up tension he had been feeling. She immediately turned to putty in his arms, and after the initial shock she wrapped her arms around his neck and ducked her fingers into his silky, soft hair. Draco snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, so their bodies were flush together. He licked Hermione's lower lip and she granted him entrance with a muffled groan. Draco continued to deepen the kiss and lifted Hermione up so her legs were wrapped around his hips. She could feel Draco's need through his pants, and it made her blush abashedly. All too soon Draco broke away, but both were breathing heavily. Draco placed his forehead in hers and closed his eyes.  
"...wow. You don't know what you do to me, My." They stayed embraced like that for a while, Hermione dazedly stroking his hair and face.  
"Does this mean we're together now? That you're mine and I'm yours?" Hermione asked in a small voice, seemingly afraid of the answer. "Hermione," he said with a rush of air, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione grinned in response, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco wouldn't have that, however, and pulled her closer, initiating what had promise to become another good snog session. They were just getting into it when they heard a throat clear behind them. Jumping away from Draco, Hermione turned around to see an amused Angela grinning at her.  
"Well done, Draco. Finally snagged yourself an actual good one. Be good to her. I'm giving you my approval but please, do not do any of that-" she waved her hands in their general direction, "-in the bookstore. Think of the customers!" With that, she left a flushed Hermione and sheepish Draco staring at each other.  
"We should probably-" Hermione started. "Yeah. Right. Uh, I'll just head that way..." Draco said, awkwardly pointing behind him. He turned, but seemed to have second thoughts. Turning around again, he strode to Hermione in just a few long steps and pulled her in for another chaste kiss. He seemed to redden, and Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "My shift's over. See you later? Room 602, Hotel-Cottage. I think you know the place." She strode out, throwing Draco one last sultry look, grabbed her purse, and headed out, leaving Draco grinning like a lovesick fool.

* * *

BLAISE! I'VE DONE IT! AND I'M HEADING OVER TO HER PLACE IN A FEW HOURS! HELP ME GET READY! I NEED TO GET HER FLOWERS!  
In the living room, Blaise groaned. Loudly.

* * *

A/N: Finally, that fluffy, lovey, delicious kiss scene. Did you guys like it? Leave me a review!


End file.
